Daddy Dearest
by Munkustrap18
Summary: Munkustrap loves his daughter so much, that he decides to give her what she wants and deserves the most: a mother. Rated for language, smexual-ish content, and anything else that may happen. Dem/Munk and some Jem/Pounce. R&R!
1. Prologue

**I know what you're thinking. FOUR FICS AT ONCE? But I promise that until school starts, I will update twice a day at least. I really hope you like this one, because I do!**

**Disclaimer: I own no cat whatsoever...**

_**Prologue**_

5 and a half years ago, Munkustrap met the love of his life. He was strolling in the forest. Not many people went there, but for Munkustrap, it was a time to think. He, on this day, was very depressed.

He had found out about the loss of his favorite aunt, Jemima. She died of old age that day, and Munkustrap just needed to unwind and think. The forest it was.

He was walking when he decided to stop to sit. Upon sitting on a hollow log, he heard a soft cry.

"Wah...Wah!"

He looked around, anxious to save the life of whatever called to him. He eventually saw something inside the log. A bundle. He reached in and grabbed it. Folding over the blankets that covered the face, he saw her.

A scarlet kit, not even a year old. She was so beautiful... He looked at her with a smile, as she grabbed his whisker with a giggle. Munkustrap fell in love with the kit then and there, and had a feeling that whoever the baby's parents were had better hope that he never found them...

•**~•~•**

After checking her over for wounds or bruises, he took her to the orphanage and said then and there to a friendly looking gumby cat,

"Ma'am, I found this kitten in a log in the forest."

"Oh, the poor girl... She's so beautiful..."

"...and I want to adopt her."

"Well, sir-"

"-Munkustrap."

"-Munkustrap, it's more complicated than it seems. Your home must be suitable for a child, and a social worker will come to check it over. Theb, if that is good, you will be the child's legal guardian for a year. And if your proven to care for the child for a year, then you may adopt her."

"That's a tough-ee."

"Well, Mr. Munkustrap, if you let me take the baby, you can fill out this paper and we can have you be interviewed with a social worker within the next few minutes."

She handed Munkustrap a piece of paper, which he signed gratefully. After the gueling and patience-testing interview with the social worker, he was told that the orphanage would give him a week to make things baby proof.

•**~•~•**

A year had passed, and Munkustrap could call the baby his. And she was his. Once filing for adoption, the social worker asked him the name for his child.

"...Jemima...little Jemima..."

"Very cute. Just sign here, and you have yourself a baby."

"Great."

And when Munkustrap had his child for his own, he was the happiest tom in the world...little did he know all the obsticles and milestones that lay before him...

**Sorry for the shorty, but its a prologue nutshell on how Jemima became his. Please review! Later chapters will be longer! Now...gimme feedback! **

**-Vince**


	2. Birthday Party

**Well heres the second chapter to Daddy Dearest! Please review! **

_**5 and a half years Later**_

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up, Daddy!" squealed Jemima happily. Munkustrap at first woke up groggily, but then his lips curled into a smile as he shot out of bed. He picked up his daughter and twirled her around,

"Happy Birthday, Pumpkin."

"Thank you, Daddy!"

"Well, go get dressed. We have a big day."

"Okay!"

She ran to her room as Munkustrap changed clothes. He was now 25 and it was his Jemima's 6th birthday. His Jemima. He walked down the stairs to find his daughter watching Blues Clues. He smiled and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Breakfast time, Sweetie."

"Comin', Daddy!"

She raced to the table as he set eggs and bacon in front of her. As she finished a bacon strip, she turned to her father, "Daddy, who's my Mommy?" Munkustrap nearly choked on his eggs.

"Well, Sweetie...it's a little tough to explain...um..."

"I don't have one...do I?"

"Well, not now. But I promise that you will someday, Princess."

"I love you, Daddy."

He melted whenever he heard those words. Jemima was perfect in every way. She was sweet, rarely had to be told a command twice, and never made a reason for Munkustrap to raise his voice. She deserved anything she wanted, which wasn't much.

Soon, the guests showed up. Kids along with their parents. Jemima had a nice handful of friends, who were also very nice. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus arrived with Jenny and Skimble. Electra and Etcetera with Jellylorum and Asparigus. Misto with Bustopher. And Victoria with Tugger and Bomba.

Victoria got her pure white looks from Bomba's mother. Jemima loved her Uncle Tugger and Aunt Bomby. And her cousin Vicky was awesome. They babysat her whenever Munkustrap went to work. Being a single dad was hard, but seeing his daughter's face every afternoon waz worth it.

Munkus sat on his backyard bench, watching Jemima and her friends play on the jolly-jumper. Tugger came and sat with him, eating a slice of cake,

"Great party, Bro. Victoria's having so much fun."

"Yeah... I spent a long time planning it."

"It seems like it... You may want to go pry Pouncival away from the cake."

"And may I ask which piece you're on, big kitten?"

"...Third."

"Exactly."

Tugger left to find his mate as Munkustrap sighed. Once the crowd began to leave, the jumper people came, and began to deflate it. Little did they know that a sugar-crazy Misto was hiding inside. They then spent the next half hour inflating and deflating to get a panicked Mistofelees free.

The guys lifted it into their truck and left the house, as Jemima waved after the truck, "Goodbye, Jumper!" Munkustrap carried the small present pile into the house as Demeter offered to stay and help clean with the father-daughter duo.

As Jemima wiped the tables inside, humming in a sing-song voice. Munkustrap and Demeter were stacking chairs and putting them back in the garage as Demeter started a conversation,

"Jemima is really happy with all this."

"That's all I ever want."

"She's the sweetest little girl."

"Thank you."

They smiled and walked back inside. Demeter took a small box and handed it to Jemima, who smiled warmly. She opened the box carefully and pulled out a necklace. It bore a green gem with a 'J' on it. She gasped and smiled as Demeter put it on her. Munkustrap smiled at the small bond between them.

"Remember, Jemima. If you need to talk to someone, you can always talk to me."

"Thank you so much, Mom! Oh... Sorry. I got carried away."

Demeter smiled warmly, as Munkustrap blushed in the background. Lucky for him, they didn't notice. Demeter held the kit's paw, "It's okay, Jemima. I don't mind."

Jemima grinned as Demeter stated that she'd better get home. Munkustrap needed to thank her, and told Jemima, "Sweetie, go get ready for a bubble bath, okay?"

"Kay, Daddy!"

She raced upstairs as Munkustrap walked Demeter to the front porch, "Thanks, Dem. You're a big help." She smiled back, and said before leaving, "No problem."

**Please review! I love 'em! Okay, seeya in the next chapter!**

**-Vince**


	3. Tugger's Set Up

**I'm sorry for the long wait. SO MANY REVIEWS ALREADY? You guys are so awesome! Anyway, please review again!**

Jemima sat in the back seat of her father's car. He was going to work, so he was on his way to drop her off at Jenny's for the day. He pulled in the driveway, and opened Jemima's door.

"Thanks, Daddy."

"No problem, sweetheart."

The young kit held Munkustrap's hand as they approached the door. Jemima cheerfully rang the doorbell over and over again, until Munkustrap gently took her paw to stop her. Jennyanydots was soon in front of them, as she gave Jemima a bearhug,

"Hi, Deary! Happy 6th...again!"

"Hi Aunt Jenny."

Jennyanydots smiled. She wasn't really her aunt, but she had that sort of role in Jemima's life, so she just went with it. She smiled at Munkustrap, who was wearing his uniform: A crimson shirt with an unbottoned, black longsleeve over it. He also wore black slacks and shoes. He smiled at tge slowly aging Gumby cat,

"Thank you so much, Jenny."

"Nonsence! Skimble and I have a whole day planned for her!"

"Well have fun, then."

He bent down on his knee so he was eye level with his daughter. He put his paws on her shoulders, and kissed her forehead,

"Love you, Jemi. I'll see you after work, okay?"

"Kay, Daddy! Bye!"

"Bye."

He sadly left his daughter and drove to work. He worked in a hotel as a senior employee. That means that he does each job on different shifts. He found Tugger, who had applied him when he fiund Jemima. He followed his brother inside.

Tugger, even though a longer-time employee, was only a middle-class employee. His job was split between bellhop and bartender, which he did both fairly well.

"Hey, Munk. How's the kid."

"Great, like always. What are you working today?"

"Barkeep. You?"

"Good, I'm waitor today. I was hoping that I wouldn't get stuck with Firenze."

"Ugh, I know."

The two punched in and began their days work. Munkustrap wiped tables and Tugger prepared glasses. By noon, it was busy on both ends. Munkustrap was rushing into the kitchen for his orders, and returned to a couple,

"Okay, that's one tri-tip sandwich, no onions. One veggie burger, no mustard, and two cokes."

"Thanks."

Once they left, the restraunt was empty, so he decided to sit with Tugger at the bar on the left side of the room. Tugger cockily flipped a few bottles, and handed his weary brother a bottle of water,

"Nice."

"Ain't it? It's a gift."

"Whatever."

"So, what's new?"

"Well, Jemima wants a mother."

"I can see history forming now: Munkustrap getting married."

"Well, I should at least get a date and start looking around."

"And I know just how to do it."

"What?"

A look of panic crossed the tabby's face. He loved his brother, but Tugger wasn't the sharpest tool in the kitchen... Like a...spoon. The truth was that Munkustrap also needed some female attention. It's not that Munkustrap had trouble getting girls, but he wasn't really social. He never had been.

"Tugger, I don't know about this-"

"Shh! You are going on a date, Mr. Munkustrap!"

"With WHO?"

"...You leave that to me."

•**~•~•**

Munkustrap drove back to Jenny's house and found Jemima zooming around the front yard with a pinwheel. He jumped from the car and ran to her, picking her up with a kiss. She giggled as she nuzzled Munkustrap's neck.

"Hey, Princess. How was your day?"

"So fun! Aunt Jenny and Uncle Skimble took me to the circus, and I saw a ewaphant, and a zebwa, and clowns!"

"No way!"

"Way!"

Skimbleshanks strolled outside and gave the kit a high-four. After bidding them goodbye, another car pulled in front of the house. Demeter stepped out, "Hey, dad!" Demeter was still only 21, and was preparing to find somewhere to move.

She saw Jemima, who ran to her laughing. Demeter smiled tiredly, obviously also returning from work. She nuzzled the tyke, and waved to Munkustrap as he climbed in the car, Jemima zooming to the backseat, now holding the baloon she forgot the first time.

Munkustrap was happy to be with his kid again, and smiled to himself as she sang in her seat. His thoughts then crossed to a mother for Jemima. He longed for a girls company...well, one that wasn't about to be in the 1st grade. He then thought of the date that was to be blindly organized.

...organized by Tugger...

**Sorry about the shorty. I plan to discontinue **_**'Wild Side', 'Home Sweet Home', **_**and **_**'Welcome...'**_** for plans of future pieces. I already have 4 planned. They are:**

_**Volairia II: Always and Never**_**- Sequel to 'Volairia'. When lies continue, forbidden romance drags on and begins, inhabitants go missing, betrayal is formed, Including plans for an ominous death threat to Volairia itself.**

_**Rated T for Violence, Deaths, Mild Language, and Romance**_

_**Guns and Roses: The Musical**_**- A cover-musical, and possibly the longest songfic EVER. A criminal, forced by his sadistic brother to keep college students in reach of his deadly grasp, is torn between love and danger.**

_**Rated T for Violence, Alchohol Reference, Mild Language, and Romance**_

_**Camp Jellicle**_**: Summer camp is every kid's dream and nightmare. But, if forced by parents, you'll have to quint and turn when those dreaded words are spoken, "Welcome to Camp Jellicle!"**

_**Rated K+ for Romance and Mild Language**_

_**Jaded**_**- Taken from a broken family, a young boy named Munkustrap is adopted by a loving family, avoiding the recurring drama of his parents and brother. Based on a true story.**

_**Rated T for Slight Violence, Mild Language, D/A Reference, Romance, and Slight Suggestive Content**_

**Tell me which you'd like to see first! Oh, and sorry for the delay, I accidently deleted the document for a new CTS episode. :(! Should be here tomorrow!**

**-Vince**


	4. Conference

Hey guys. Another update is in store! Sorry for the absense, so here is chapter of Daddy Dearest! _ Munkustrap took work off early so that he could go to Jemima's parent teacher conference and take her for movie. It was a thing that the elementary teachers did on the second school week, to check the new years progress. He drove along the freeway, and saw that his conference would be in fifteen minutes. He took another sip of his coffee and parked in front of the school. He walked up to Room 3 and waited for the bell to ring. He was the first conference of the day. He then began to wonder about Jemima's teacher. Who was he? Or she? He checked his watch as the bell rung for the week's minimum day. He heard a gentle woman's voice in the room bid her students goodbye as they ran from the room in happiness. Jemima came last and hugged her father, before pointing from the teacher to him, reintrorucing them. "Daddy, Ms. Demeter. Ms. Demeter, Daddy." "Nice to see you, Demeter. Hey, Jem, why don't you go and play on the swings with Pouncival while I talk with Ms. Demeter." "Okay, dad!" She ran off and tossed the backpack to the grass as she raced her best friend to the swings. Demeter let Munkustrap into the room and they sat across from eachother at a table, and she brought the years first assignments to the table. "Hello, Munkustrap. This'll just take about fifteen minutes." "Alright. So, how's she doing?" "Oh, she's outstanding acedemically, but..." "But?" "She's struggling socially, and keeps to herself and Pouncival a lot." "Why's that?" "Well, she is such a unique girl in a lot of ways, as is Pouncival, and they're just so smart, that the other kids find them-" "Nerdy?" "Yeah. But kids can be cruel. But those two are so great, and very imaginative. Here, I have these drawings they made together." She stood up and began rummaging through her teacher's deask drawers as Munkustrap thought of the awful kids who would ever ridicule kids as great as Jemima and Pouncival. Demeter returned to the table and gave him the pictures. "Here's one of a ballet dancing giraffe, and here's one of a football playing penguin. Oh, and they both drew what they want to be when they grow up. Jemima wants so be a scientist, and Pouncival a zookeeper." "Wow, I never knew. A scientist, huh?" "Oh yes, that's her best subject, amd she is great in every subject, but the bullies are her only issue. Maybe try convincing her to beckme more social." "Alright...thank you, Demeter, and please make sure no one hurts my little girl." "I will. And you're welcome." "Okay, well is that all?" "I guess so. I'll see you later, Munkustrap." "Bye, Demeter." He left the room, and walked towards the playground, and saw the two friends falling down the silde, face-planting Pouncival, Jemima landing on his back. The two got up, and laughing, dusted thenselves off. Munkustrap smiled as the two kids came over to him. "Hey, Daddy." "Hi, Sweetie." "Hi, Mr. Munkustrap!" "Hi, Pouncival. I think your Mom and brother are by the classroom." "Okay. Seeya, Jem!" "Bye, Pounce!" _ So sorry for the shorty! But for story news, I may be starting a 'Diary of a Wimpy Kid' parody here with a pre-teen Munkustrap. Should I? R&R! 


	5. The Date

**Hey guys! It's been a while, and I feel that this story has been rather neglected, so here's a new chapter! Boo! Hope you enjoy it...**

Munkustrap had to face the fact that he had to get ready for his date...set up by Tugger. He was fairly glad, though, when he heard that Tugger said it was a classy restraunt. He put on a white long-sleeve button up with a thin black tie. He wore black pants from his work uniform, and was finishing up with brushed teeth and a sprince of some rather strong collogne; he coughed.

Once he looked nice enough, he walked down the hall to check on Jemima. She was playing in her room with Pouncival, who had come to spend the night. He walked into the room, where Jemima was wielding a toy light saber at Poincival, who was falling over with a blanket. They looked up at him and waved as Pouncical adjusted his glasses.

"Hey, Daddy. You smell like perfume!"

"It's cologne, sweerheart."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. The sitter'll be here any second so I'll see you later."

"Bye, Dad!"

"Seeya, Mr. M!" said Pouncival.

"Bye, kids."

After leaving the door cracked, he could hear Pouncival and Jemima talk again,

"The bullies are big meanies."

"You're right, Pounce...they don't like me because I'm quiet, and I like playing with you!...i'm just trying to be like my daddy."

"Yeah! Your dad's cool."

"I know! Well, we'll get 'em back someday!"

He walked downstairs, feeling guilty. The bullies don't like her antisociality...and she got it from him. He needes to find a mother...quick.

•~•~•

Munkustrap soon pulled up to the adress that his brother had given him. He looked out the window, realizing thst this was Tugger's way of 'class'. A sleazy diner. The sign was faded neon, flickering every few seconds, and the floor inside was dirty and checkered. He pulled out a phone and called Tugger.

Ring...ring...ring...

"Hello?"

"Tugger, what the hell? You said classy restraunt!"

"I did!"

"This is that skanky diner from the Alleyway!"

"Oh, you're date'll surprise you!"

"What do you mean by-"

"Seeya, bro!"

Munkustrap seethed, and made his way into the diner. He pulled up his sleeves to his elbow and loosened his tie to look more casual. Looking around the diner, he found table 8, and saw a sleek abyssian queen with a lusious brown coat and a cream colored face, her eyes a piercing blue.

"Are you Cassandra?"

"Yes, I am...tiger."

"Um...well, hi."

She wore a rather seductive smile, and leaned on the table, supporting her dellicate head on her hands. Munkustrap was beginning to feel kind of uncomfortable, but shrugged it off. She decided to start with a little small talk,

"So, Munku, what do you do for a living?"

"Oh, I'm a senior emplyee at the Mariott. You?"

"A dancer."

"Dancer? What kind of dancer?"

"A, erm...private dancer. I also do birthday's."

"Huh?"

"So, you wanna skip this stand and go back to my place?"

"Oh, no, I uh...have to go home for the sitter. My daughter ans her friend are there."

"But-"

"I'll see yiu another time...maybe."

He walked out of the diner in a quick pace and back i to the cool night air. He dialed Tugger's number, feeling rather furious at his brother. Ring...ring...ring...

"Hey, bro, back already?"

"You set me up with a stripper?"

"Well, you've been out of the field so long, I decided to start you off with a bang!"

"Tugger, I'm looking for a mother...not sex!"

"Ugh, you buzzkill! Fine, I'll find someone else."

"No, Tugger, don't-"

"Seeya, dude!"

He slammed the phone shut and turned the key, speeding away from the diner. He decided he had more time, and drove to the local coffee shop. He enjoyed going there on his spare time to read and sip his hit coffee in the oh-so familiar, friendly store. He pulled in by the curb, bringing the car to a park.

Walking in, he took in the delicious scents of coffee beans of all asortments, fresh fruit, and warm muffins. The walls were a deep, almost brownish red. The floor was dark stone tile, and in the center was the counter and coffee mixers in a square posision with the sift green sofas and arnchairs surrounding. It was almost empty.

"Hey, Munka'strap! What'll it be tah-day?"

"Hey, Mungo, I'll just have the Vanilla Latté."

"2.76."

"Thanks."

The calico began to make his drink as Munkustrap pulled out his wallet, handing him the money. The tabby then made his way across the room, selecting a sofa to sit on. He then spotted a familiar queen sitting the sofa by the fireplace, reading a novel. He approached her,

"Hey, Demi."

"Oh, hi Munkus. Here, sit."

"Oh, thanks."

She scooted over, allowing room for her larger friend to sit. She blushed lightly, when he looked over at her, rather close, with a slight smile. She then noticed his rather fancy apperal,

"What's with the tie?"

"Oh...Tugger set me up on a blind date. He said it was a fancy place, and-"

"It was a Tugger place?"

"As well as a Tugger's girl."

"Oh...that doesn't sound very nice."

"No, not really..."

"So how's Jem doing?"

"Pretty well. There's a sitter at the house for her. Pouncival is staying the night."

"That's nice. I love how their so close."

"Me too, Pouncival's a great kid. So, what brings you here?"

"My parents are celebrating their aniversary, so I decided to spend a few hours in here."

"Well, I've got a spare room at my place if you want."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude, and-"

"Oh, nonsense. I've already got one kid staying over."

"Well...that sounds pretty nice. Thanks."

"No problem.

He helped her up with his paw, causing her to lightly blush. They walked out of the little shop, and into the car. The ride home was lretty easy. They talked about Tugger and Bomba, and about the kids. Once they got home, Munkistrap payed the sitter, who gave him a flirtatious sme before leaving, offering to babysit again,

"Bye, Rumpleteazer, and thank you!"

"No problem, Munkustrap!"

The duo walked into the living room to see Pouncival adjusting his glasses to look like the ones of a particular sponge on the telivision set, and was using an Elefun net, pretending to be jellyfishing, caushing Jemima to giggle. But the smile on the princesses face only grew at the sight of the two that walked into the room.

**Did you like it? I feel like this chapter sort of pushed the rating, so I'm changing it to T (stripper date, 'what the hell', sex mentioned, etc.) so yeah... A quick shoutout to 'Jellicleluver124', as I very stricty helped her edit her story, 'Beaten Blind', so check her out!**

**PS: My chapters sometimes are majorly diologued. Is that boring? I like it, but if it's boring, I can always try something new!**

**Review!**

**-Vince**


	6. Friends With Certain Benefits

**Hey, what's up you guys? My belly aches very badly, so it's time to lay down and write...yes, I said belly, so don't judge me (no homo)!...Anyway, here is a new chapter. I plan to include more Jemima and Pouncival in this as a subplot, and make a sequel to this story with Pounce and Jem as teens, and if you can see the wheels in my head, yku should be able to tell that this will be them paired. I may even have a little kitten-fluff here as well.**

**Warning- Fluff Scene!**

**Please review, guys!**

"I swear, greatest book I've ever read.", insisted Munkustrap as he and Demeter went up the stairs. She nodded, "Then I'll have to read the _DaVinci Code_ then, won't I?" They continued down the unstairs wall and into Munkustrap's room, searching for blankets for the spare room.

As the tabby searched through the closet, he realized that they were still going through the washing machine. He told her this, and she nodded, sitting softly on her friends bed. He joined her, sitting as well,

"So, Pouncival is also spending the night?"

"Yeah, they've been asking me for weeks, so I figured I might as well."

"Where are they now?"

"Trying that science expieriment you showed them last week in the kitchen."

"Oh."

She stood up, pacing around the room, examining different photos that hung on the wall and sat on the dresser. On the other end of the bed, she lay back on it, on her stomach. Munkustrap was now kneeling on the floor, resting elbows on the bed, eye to eye with Demeter, who was also propped on her elbows.

"So, who was your date?"

"Oh, some skank named Cassandra."

"Skank?"

"Stripper. She tried to get me to go back to her place, for-...erm-"

"Some fun, eh?"

"You could say that."

He smiled with firmly pressed lips, shaking his head as she smirked smugly. He leaned a tiny bit closer,

"I only wished my date had gone smoother. With somebodt else, of course."

"I could see why."

He waved away her comment as her smirk widened and her eyelids drooped closer, leaning forward a tiny bit more. She then asked in a rather flirtatious manner,

"So, who would you want to go out with?"

"Oh, I don't know, but I do have a thing for hazel eyes."

"Oh, do you?"

Catching the hint more easily, he smiled just a bit more as she seductively pulled him closer by his tie, and as their lips met for the shortest moment, a small explosion was heard from the kitchen as well as a yelp from the tom-kit. He pulled away from Demeter quickly, tfanding up and rushing downstairs. She followed along as he ran into the kitchen to see Jemima's goggles crooked. Pouncival had jumped back in startlement, flying back onto his bottom, his glasses askew on the floor beside him.

"I...I don't think that worked, Jemy."

"Hm, me neither. You okay?"

"I think."

He slowly stood up, adjusting his glasses yet again, walking back over to stand on the chairs they had suppodting them in order to reach the counter. Demeter looked at their components, sighing,

"Baking powder, kids, not baking soda."

"I think she's right, Pounce."

"I hope so. That hurt my bottom."

Munkustrap and Demeter exchanged glances as Demeter began to out the two's science expieriment away. Munkustrap put the chairs back at the table and knelt down beside his daughter,

"I think it's time for two certain kittens to go to sleep."

"But, Daddy, I'm not even...yaaawwwwnnn...sleepy!"

"If goh say so, Pumpkin, but at least go back in your room with Pouncival. I'll bring the little movie player, and you two can watch Spongebob for a while."

The two kittens grinned at eachother before thanking the tom and rushing up the stairs, chanting in unison as their voices came out of earshot, "Who lives in a pinapple under the sea? Spkngebob square..."

Munkustrap chuckled a little before turning back to Demeter, who was lightly blushing. He walked past her, gathering a mini DVD player and a Spongebob DVD,

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong, but-"

"Oh, I get it."

"What?"

With the items tucked under his arm, he wLked over to her, and kissed her. She was surprised at first, but fell into it, deepening it and enjoying it, as was her partner. He wrapped a free hand around the queens waist, pulling closer, and after a while, pulled away. He walked past her, tail swishing as he went, with a grin on his face. She stood there, in shock, but looked back up at him,

"Wh-What was that?"

"Oh, just skme unfinished business."

He smirked smugly before turning the corner to deliver the kids' entertainment. Demeter was cherry red now, but held a finger to her lips. She hadn't the slightest idea when she woke up that day that she'd...make out with her friend of three years. But she shrugged it off and started up the stairs.

She found him in the spare room, making the bed. They stood in silence, and once the tabby finished, began to untie his thin black tie. He looked up at his silent friend,

"I'm sorry about that, you know, if you didn't like it."

"Oh, it's fine."

He snorted, removing the white button up to reveal a plain white T-shirt. Demeter cocked an eyebrow,

"What?"

"'Oh, it's fine'"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Of course not, I just found it funny that you took it as if I hallened to steo in your foot in a movie theatre."

"Well, then-"

"It's okay, Dem."

He smiled warmly, before walking out of the room to change, but looked back at her before exiting,

"But, just for the record, you were fine as well."

He then went down the hall and into his bedroom while she stood, red faced. She then shook her head and rolled her eyes with a smile, and sat on the bed. They had stopped by her house so she could sneak in and pick up a few things on the way to Munkustrap's house. So she closed her door and changed as well.

•**~•~•**

Pouncival and Jemima were now rolling around on the floor, laughing as Patrick's terribly written song was blasting through the poor pinapple. But they sat up when the end credits began to play, and then Pouncival jumped up with an idea.

"Let's build a tent!"

"Good idea!"

Jemima turned on her light as Pouncival shoved a few books and toys out of the center of the wooden floor. Pouncival put two heavy books on top of the blanket that he sat on the other side was tacked to the wall, and the other wall served as a third one for the fort, the kther wall and the bed being the first two.

Then Jemima put a sheet to serve as the fourth wall and doorway, and pushed their sleeping bags, flashlight, and bag of marshmallows into the makeshift tent. She crawled inside to find her friend, rubbing his tired eyes under his glasses, but he smiled as Jemima came inside. But then she noticed a second dark patch around the other eye,

"Pouncie, what happened to your eye?"

"A bully hit my face."

She gaspes in her cute little first grade voice, rubbing the eye softly, oushing the glasses out of her way. Pouncival giggled at it and soon lay down, and she followed. They were laying sideways, looking at one another,

"Jem?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna find a way to get the bullies to stop."

She yawned,

"Me too."

"We'll find a way, though, right Jemy?"

"Yeah, Pounce. We'll figure it out tomorrow."

A grin spread across the young tom's face. Jemima slowly nuzzled her little head into Pouncival's six year old chest. He shivered slightly, startled by the suddent movement, and lightly blushed. The tom-kit set his glasses to the side, letting his eyes droop to sleep,

"Pounce?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my bestest friend."

"You're my bestestest friend, too, Jemy."

**Please review this one guys! I don't enjoy silent readers! Thanks for reading :)**

**-Vince**


	7. The New Suitor

**Well, I think I'm more excited about this story right now, seeing as it's simple, fun, romanfic, and I've gotten mostly all good feedback on it. So, here's some more!**

**I have to say, this story is dedicated to 'Demeterfan5556'. And to 'Ljuba', I am dedicating my Volairia series to you :). 'NyokaDelFanfiction', I am dedicating CATS the Series to you as well, and also, look for your reference in this chapter. If you spot it, tell me!**

**Enjoy!**

Demeter groggily woke up in the bed of the guest room. She looked around, sleepily trying to regather her surroundings, before remembering she was in Munkustrap's house. She got up, adjusting her pajama pants and tank top, walking into the hall, and eventually down the stairs.

The smell of cinnimon and egg bread flowed through the first floor of the house, causing her to follow the sweet aroma. She found in in a pan, in the kitchen. Handling the pan was Munkustrap, sporting plaid pajama oants and a black T-shirt. He turned his head around ti face her, revealing a wild case of bedhead,

"Hey, sleepy."

"Hey...that smells good, what are you making?"

"French toast."

"Are the kids up?"

"I'd assume not. They're probably-"

The sound of little padded feet came down the carpeted stairs tiwards the television. The two adults turned their head to the sink wall, which had a window with bar stools on other side. The stairs were just behind the stools, and you could also seenthe living room behind the stairs.

"Did we miss it, Jem?"

"Nope! Here it is!"

Demeter turned her head to face her companion, who was happily cooking the breakfast,

"What are they watching?"

"Pribably Tweenies. It's about 9."

She nodded, taking a step closer to him, peering over his shoulder at the pan. He then turned his head back around to face her. Their faces, again, were apart by a couple of inches, to his surprise,

"I have to work at Noon, so it'd be best to get ready after breakfast."

"Okay...where are the kids going?"

"You're house, with your parents."

"Oh, yeah."

He flipped the toast in the lan once more, making in sizzle befkre flopping it onto the plate. He added some maple syrup and aces four plates on the table,

"Breakfast is ready, kids!"

Jemima and Pouncival came running into the kitchen, taking seats next to eachother as Munkustrap retrirved drinks from the refridgerator,

"Milk or orange juice?"

"Milk!", said Jemima and Pouncival together."

"You, Demeter?"

"Oh, Orange juice for me, thanks."

He nodded, pouring glasses and setting cintainers back into the fridge before handing glasses over and taking a seat next to Demeter. Pouncival looked at her oddly through his thick glasses,

"Why are you here, Sis?"

"Mom and Dad had their anniversary last night."

"Oh, yeah..."

Munkustrao took a mental note; he had nearly forgotten that Pouncival and Demeter were siblings. Technically, Pouncival and Tumplebrutus were adopted, and weren't truly related, but they acted as though. After they finished eating, Munkustrapngathered the dishes, and out them in the sink, running water over them to spare the stickyness.

"Demeter, just entertain yourself, will you? I have to take a shower and get ready for work. You too kids."

Pouncival and Jemima jokingly saluted him before returning to their show. Munkustrap marched back upstairs and the sound if the shower was heard within a few minutes.

Demeter decided to get dressed in the spare room. She changed into a blue plaid button up long sleeve woth the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, tight enough to show off elegant curves. She also wore her blue jeans as well as her rather well kept purple converse.

After reading her new book for a few minutes, the water hadnturned off. She continued to read 'Incarceron' for a few minutes before Munkustrap walked in, searching for something while adjusting his belt. Demeter guessed it would be a shirt due to his lack of one, and he found it on the floor. He out it on, and turned to Demeter,

"Is your car still at the coffee shop?"

"No, I walked there last night."

"Oh, okay. Sorry I barged in on you like this."

With his red office shirt on, he fixed his black tie. Demeter set the book down as he out the blsck overjacket on along with his nametag to cimeplete the uniform.

"It's okay. The kids are in the backyard now."

"Okay. Well, we should probably go. Is your bag packed?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, then let's go."

She grabbed the littke strung sack and fillowed him out the door. He walked out into the backyard, and opened the door. Pouncival and Jemima were trying some sort of assed-backwards, yet adorable tango, giggling in the process.

"Time to go, kiddo."

Pouncical then dipped his friend, who pulled him down onto the grass, laughing. But they soon got up and ran into the house, following Munkustrap and Demeter into the car.

•~•~•

Back at the Mariott, Munkustrap checked punched in, realizing that he and Tugger were working front desk today. He walked in behind the large oak desk, where Tugger waved,

"Hey, man! So Cass didn't go well?"

"No..."

"Dude, at this rate, you're never gonna get some."

Munkustrap let out a huff of breath,

"I'll have you know that I did get some action last night."

Tugger snorted, which led to a sniggering, ehich led to uncontrollable laughter,

"With WHO?"

"I...I made out with Demeter."

Tugger snapped his head over in shock wt his brother,

"Bomba's sister?"

"Yeah."

"...Score, man! She's hot!"

Munkustrap felt the sudden urge to punch his best friend. Hot? She was more than that. Intelligent, funny, adventurous, friendly, and not to mention beautiful. You could say that he really-

"Oh, and I found another date for you!"

"This better not be a blind one."

"Fine. She's the chick that does babysitting for Vicky."

"I think she also babysits for Jem."

"Yeah! Rumpleteazer! She's about 21, orange calico, thin-"

"Tugger, I know her."

"...Oh, yeah."

"So...when is it? And more importantly: where?"

"8 o'clock, Friday night, at the Macaroni Grill."

This seemed much better, thought Munkustrap, at least it wasn't a sleazy diner. But he hasn't been on a real date in years. But he did know where he could practice...

•~•~•

"You want me to help you prepare for a date?"

Munkustrap nodded sheepishly, rather embarrassed to have to ask such a silly thing. Demeter had to admit, she was rather jealous. You coukd almost say she was falling for this tabby. She then sighed and smiled, walking with him to his car,

"Oh, we're doing this today?"

"Sure. You need all the help you can get."

Munkustrap playfully pushed Demeter's shoulder. Demeter then looked at him with a smile,

"But you _are_ a good kisser, I'll give you that."

he couldn't resist a blush, pushing her playfullt with a free hand. Maybe this fake date thing would be easier then he thought...that is, he _thought._

**Attention all younger readers! I decided to push ratings a bit in later chapters. There will be bits and pieces of...suggestive...content. But don't worry, it'll always stay T.**

**If you're very against it, it doesnt have to be that way!**

**Review!**

**-Vince**


	8. Broken Glasses JemPounce Chapter!

**Hey, Bitches! D'aaawwww, I'm just kidding, I love you guys! Anyway, today is a big update night for me. I think I'm going to delete 'Guns of Summer' and 'The Open Door'. A lot of new stories are really exciting at first, but then I decide against it later. So these are the only stories I will be working on**

Jellicle High  
Daddy Dearest  
Welcome to Camp Jellicle  
Time Consumer: The Story of the Broadway Rejects (New!)

**Only 4 stories. I find that easy enough, so let's do this! I deleted the following…they were getting in my way and I knew I couldn't be bothered now.**

Most Humble Servant (May be Revived)  
Volairia (Remaking)  
Wild Side  
Home Sweet Home  
Welcome to Romance  
Far From Home  
_There are probably more, but these are ones I remembered off the top of my head._

**Oh, and theres a delay on my Youtube series…so I'll get back to you on that. Anyways, here is more Daddy Dearest! (This is longer, because I'm switching between Munkustrap and Tugger and Demeter, to Pouncival and Jemima.) Enjoy, and REVIEW!  
**  
(Ohhh, and this is now a Monday. I know I said that Jemima and Pouncival would be at Jenny's house, but this is going to start with their school day that took place during the latter part of the last chapter. The practice date will take place next chapter, as this one will be long.)  
_

…_Earlier That Day, at Jellicle Elementary…_

Jemima sifted through her little Hello Kitty backpack, looking for a box of crayons. It was a few minutes before class, and the children were all talking to themselves around the classroom while Demeter gathered her things together for today's lessons. The classroom was large. The door opened to a small little art table with easels along it, and a small guinea pig in a cage on a tiny paint shelf. Behind the shelf was a large colorful rug with numbers and letterss decorating it. The whiteboard was to the far side of the classrooms, along with four grouped tables. Demeter's desk was in a far corner, where she skimmed through her teacher's book, happily watching the children play.

Once she found her crayons, she skipped over to the Blue Group, at a pentagon shaped table, five chairs around it. She looked happily at her name, written on a lively colorful desk sticker. The first day of school, everyone was told to write their names on them. She looked towards the door to see her best friend walk inside, clumsily looking through his backpack as he made his way over to the Blue Group, running into people on his way. Jemima smiled brightly at him as he sat next to her at their large group desk, adjusting his black-framed glasses.

"Hey, Jemi."  
"Hiya, Pounce! What's wrong?"  
"I don't like it here. The bullies are gonna get us!"

She frowned slightly, laying a gentle, tiny paw on his shoulder, "I don't either, Pounce. We'll have to be careful-er!" He blushes slightly at her touch as she giggled lightly. Victoria, Etcetera, and Tumblebrutus soon filed in to complete the Blue Group as the bell rang. Demeter walked to the front of the room, smiling warmly.

"Good morning, Class."

A loud mix of scattered voices chattered back a variety of 'Good morning, Miss Demeter!', which made her smile even more. She began her lessons on Homophones, showing the class words like 'bear' and 'bare', 'hair' and 'hare', and 'ate' and 'eight'. Jemima and Pouncival were already working on their practice book page as she taught, holding tri-write pencils, exchanging answers and giggles. Eventually, they finished first racing towards the 'Done!' box, and went to the big rub, pulling out a tub of building blocks.

"Let's make a…a- um…"  
"Let's build a castle!"  
"Good idea, Jem!"

The bullies looked at them from the Green group with jealousy. They always finished first, and got to play first… Popuncival put a good square of blocks on the bottom before Jemima stacked up walls carefully, not wanting to drop them, and scatter everything. Soon, more kids finished and played with things like puzzles and puppets. By then, the castle ws almost complete. They both reached for the cone shaped block to make the fourth and final tower, and landed hand-in-hand on it. Pouncival blushed slightly again, letting her take the piece.

"Done!"

They admired it for a minute. Jemima had her paws together, and brung up to one side of her head in an act of endearment. Pouncival grinned at it, staring it over as he high fived Jemima, and then they smiled widely at eachother. "One…two…THREE!" They pushed it over as it landed in a big heap, before putting it away in the box as the bell rung for recess. They frowned at eachother,

"If we go…go to the trees, the bullies won't get us!"  
"Great idea, Pouncie!"

They ran quickly over to the trees, ducking behind a large oak. Pouncival edged up the tree to peek over it, as Jemima backed up in fear behind him. He smiled, "I don't think they are-". He felt himself being cornered by three large boys that got held back, and were much older than he was. He shivered slightly, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Your such a nerd-o, Pouncival!"  
"Stop! My glasses!"

The big, fat tom-kit took the glasses off his face and threw them down, stepping on them. The lenses broke as Pouncival shuddered. Jemima stepped up, "LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU BIG MEANIE!" The bully, pushed her into the dirt before running off laughing, the two others following suit, close behind. Pouncival gathered the broken remains of the glasses as Jemima stared at her scraped elbow, a small tear escaping her eye. He frowned, walking over to her, seeing the basic shape of his best friend, vision incredibally blurry without his glasses.

"Are you okay, Jemi?"  
"Y-Yeah… Let's go tell Demeter your glasses got broked!"

He nodded sadly, holding the destroyed spectecles in one paw. He smiles slightly, taking her paw with his other. She giggled, swinging their arms as they walked across the schoolyard to their classroom. Sure enough, Demeter was at her desk, typing up emails and sorting her studies book, sipping coffee from a small red mug. The two walked him, catching Demeter's eye, She turned her swivel chair, looking at them in concern as they walked towards her.

"What happened to you two?"

She gasped as Pouncival handed her the broken glasses with his head hung low. Jemima, crossed her arms, "The bullies are big MEANIES! They took his glasses and crush-ded them on the ground!" Pouncival nodded, staying silent. His friend did more of the talking. He sighed.

"Oh, no! It's a good thing we still have backup's at the house… Can you see, Pouncival?"  
"No…not r-really."

She frowned before smiling at the pair, and picking up her cell phone, dialing the 9 for speed dial. It rung…and rung. Before a voice answered, "Y'ello?"

"Munkustrap?"  
"Demeter?"  
"Yeah, I need a favor."

Pouncival and Jemima eyed eachother. Jemima giggled at his eyes, still dilating to adjust, "You look funny without your glasses, Pounce!" He chuckled, poking her shoulder, "And you look funny WITH them!"

"What do you need?"  
"A couple of a-…"meanies" broke Pouncival's glasses and Jemima's arm pretty bad."  
"Are they okay?"

Jemima giggled back, poking his chest. They began to poke eachother happily, Pouncival missing her a few times due to his bad vision.

"Yep, they're okay. If you could, could you take them to get Pouncival's backup glasses at the house? You can take Jem too."  
"Yeah, it's almost lunchtime, anyway, my shifts over. I'll just come get them."  
"Thanks."  
"I'll be there for them out front in ten…"  
"Okay…bye."  
"Bye!"

She looked at the two and their poking battle, smiling, "Jemima, your Daddy is coming to get you and Pouncival. He's going to get your glasses from the house, and you two will just be with him for today. Is that alright?" Jemima and Pouncival thought for a minute, Jemima spoke up, "Aww, but isn't today science ectepieriment day?"

"Experiment day? No, tomorrow."  
"Yay! Come on Pouncie!"  
"D'okay!"

The two kids rushed towards the front of the school while Demeter called the office to notify their absence, smiling as she heard they're loud laughs and giggles down the hall.

They made it to the front lawn of the school and sat on the grass, waiting excitedly for Munkustrap to show up. Pouncival rubbed his eyes several times while Jemima hummed quietly. But eventually she suddenly hugged him. He blushed again, looking at her with a smile, "Hee hee, what was that for?"

"We don't have to see the bullies today!"  
"Oh…Oh yeah! That's right!"  
"And because you're my bestestest friend!"  
"And you're my bestestestest- umm… est!- friend!"

She laughed at his silliness, "I love ya, Pouncie!" He smiles widely, "I love you too, Jem!". They stood around for a while before Jemima poked his shoulder, "I'll race you around the yard!" He started running as soon as she said that. She gasped, "No fair! You got a head start!"

"Ready, set, go!"

**Aww, kitten fluff! I'm glad to be back, and I'm typing up a Jellicle High and Camp Jellicle later, so I hope you're around for it! I love you all, and I'm sorry for affectionately calling you 'bitches', but don't take it in an offending way. We're all bitches! Hooray for us! **

**-Vince, AKA Munkustrap18**


End file.
